cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crazycaveman
home page edit Hey, I am new to the whole wiki thing... I just looked on this site as I often do and the main page had been deleted and just had one line on it, reading... I like titties!!! I thought this was strange but was able to edit it myself and just changed it to a blank page. I want sure who was running this wiki so just thought i'd post a note to you as I saw you had made quite a few edits. Sorry about all this... klvz. Icons Can you help me to find icons for the items? I'm not good with codes and stuff, so I find them manually. I've seen that you're working on a script to make the process much easier. Good luck! Wikitommy 06:19, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :No problem! I've been trying to get all the missing icons I can (using the special pages), but it can be time-consuming. I have uploaded a zip file at my dropbox so others can help, and I can work on setting up a read-only ftp site, so we can easily link to the files needed. I'll keep you updated. Crazycaveman 04:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I'm glad I found this, and wish it was easier to find all contributers. I've downloaded the zip file, and will try to find icons there when updating goals now. :: ::There are 9800 images in that zip file, though. Finding the image that you need would be a lot easier if you have a packet sniffer to report assets that the flash player requests from the server. I'm sure there's a firefox addon for this. Have you looked into finding one? Chezzik 16:23, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the report. He was blocked from this wiki for one year due to editing user profiles, adding categories with his own nickname... Mihapro 15:04, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Format for Update pages Hey, I really became active about a week ago, when I realized that this wiki had stopped recording which updates happened on which dates. There wasn't even a March 2011 topic yet, so I created one, and started filling it out. I noticed that on other wiki pages, they would say something like "Released on February 4th, 2011." The February 4th page would be page just for that date, with different sections for each year (similar to the way that wikipedia tracks history on a given date over hundreds of years). I thought this was kind of useless work, so I didn't do it for dates in March. Instead, on the March 2011 page, I added headings above each date, so that we can hotlink into a given date on that page. As far as the contents of each date, I've been making templates, continuing the precedent from before. So, what is your opinion on these two methods? I'd like to go back through December, January, and February, and make headings in them the same way for consistancy, but want to make sure others agree with this method before I do it. Thanks! Chezzik 16:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Expansions I think that the last time that expansions changed, every player had to pay 20,000 for their "next" expansion. So, if a player had 6 expansions at that time, the 7th one would be 20,000. After that, each successive expansion was more. This meant that the chart on the page was never accurate. There's a note at the bottom of the page that says this. The chart is only accurate for players that started after that reset. It seems as if the expansions reset for each player at 20,000 again. My next expansion is 20,000. Looking at the comments at the bottom of the page, people have different population requirements for their next expansions, but the cost is reported as 20,000 by everyone. My guess is that they will go up from 20k to 500k again, just as they did before. I'm not sure how this page should be formatted. I don't know how the expansions work at all now. It seems like the population requirements are keeping most players from even being able to request permits. Increasing population without more space is going to mean that people have to destroy a lot of stuff, so I would be surprised if Zynga doesn't tweak this in a day or two. As a side note, I didn't realize that Zynga posted official release notes for each release on their own forums. When I have time, I may go through the March updates and list more of the stuff from the official updates. Reply Only Wikia staff can change groups, I can change ranks only. Mihapro 17:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) jaan how to complete citville save energy! goal? :It is no longer available. All you had to do was click on as many energy bandits as you could in 30 seconds and you would get coins and energy based on how many you caught. Crazycaveman (talk | ) 18:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Decorations/Strategies page Thank you for creating the sub-page. I think its a good idea to keep the main page clean. Kokopellli 07:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) http://crazycaveman.homelinux.org/~joe/zynga/cityville.php Hey There Crazycaveman. I wanted to talk about your sever with all the icons etc.... The problem i'm having is that the site is not updating the new icons (Its updating the xml tho.) and just today Safari Give me a error saying Safari can’t connect to the server. I think the Your Dropbox is having this problem to but I cant confirm that. Mikenzb 16:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Script website and icons Sorry to be a Pain in The Neck Again. Im still having problems with the site. Its not updating. (Just the xmls Are updating) Its just showing Version 37515. Mikenzb 07:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Help with cityville goal concerning picnic table goal. Greetings. I am having issues with the picnic table goal involving shaded trees to complete it. I bought five trees but, nothing happened. What am I doing wrong? Thanks for the Cityville help. 07:02, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :You should get in touch with Zynga support for this issue. 12:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Unprotect user page Done :) Mikenzb 13:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC)